custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
City of the Great Beings pocket dimension
The City of the Great Beings was a city of a large chunk of rock, floating in the City of the Great Beings Pocket Dimension. It was guarded, and later took over, by Corrupted Baterra. After the takeover, the Great Beings send warriors into the city, under the nickname of Killcount Metropolis. History The City of the Great Beings Pocket Dimension was created as void with large chucks of rocks floating in the endless space. On one of the largest asteroids, the Great Beings created a city, which they called the City of the Great Beings, of which they later named off the dimension. After inhabiting the city, a group of Great Beings created a group of Baterra with enchanced functions and weapons, called Protectoron Baterra. They were created in a group of hundred, and send in the city as guards and assistants. However, after a while, the Baterra rebelled. They gained control over the city, and thereby wrecked many buildings, causing the city to create a desert environment in itself, with notable amounts of sand at industrial areas. After living on other places in the Pocket Dimension for a while, they decided to hire the best warriors of all times and locations over the whole interdimensional world. Under the nickname of 'Killcount Metropolis', the city was invaded by warriors of all kinds. To be finished Landscape The City of the Great Beings is a desert with buildings and asphalt. Sand created a small layer over the roads and buildings. In the dimension, a sun exists, which makes it day and night in the city. However, the awkward shape of the city makes night always slightly sunny, by mirrorizing effects of windows. At the city`s park, vines and plants covered the building to an extent of about a Mio. The park itself is entirely covered in bushes and trees, making it the perfect environment for Corrupted Baterra in their Bestial Predator mode. In industrial terrains, streets and buildings were big, making it the ideal place for a desert to form itself. In this desert, several 'oasis`s' exist, in the form of small swimming pools, often stationed at tops of buildings. Underneah the asteroid, the Baterra dug out a tunnel network, filled with lava streams and lakes. In the center of the maze, a large fortress was created fully out of the Magmarocks created out of hardened lava. Quotes Appearances *''Killcount'' Trivia *The underneath lava maze was inspired by the maze in Rayman Revolution, a game VNT once played. **The crude concept of lava environment was inspired by TEG. *The city is not around the whole asteroid. Imagine it as a place where world ends somewhere. If you go off the end, you`ll land up at the rocky, uninhabited side. *The power of several buildings give beings the power to increase energy as they get into hard fights, and with that, improve their skills. This does not happen always, though, since some do actually take all power stored in them, and must wait for it to recharge. *Some places, like the deserted industrial areas, are stereotypical versions of real excisting locations, such as abandoned industrial areas. Category:Killcount AS Category:Cities